


Initiation

by zacklin52



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Interracial Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklin52/pseuds/zacklin52
Summary: A commission done for anon. Interracial pornstar magazine.
Relationships: Male/female





	Initiation

https://discord.gg/zzVqfQjQrT

Check in the Magazine channel!


End file.
